Uninstall the Story
by iluplukachan
Summary: Meiko was erased by her master, the rest of the Vocaloid crew is running away. Will they make it? Will someone betray them along the way? Who will fall in love with who? Find out in the story.


Chapter 1

We aren t much different from you. We have feelings, we can think but we don t have flesh and blood. We are Vocaloid, my name is Hatsune Miku, also Len and Rin Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Kamui Gakupo, and Megurine Luka. Miku! What are you doing? Master is telling us to sing that song, so hurry up. Luka shouted. I glared at her; just because she was created to look older she thinks she can boss everyone around. A hand was on my shoulder, reassuring me. I glanced up; there he was my love, Kaito. I felt my face flush. He held out ice-cream out to me, I stared at him in shock. He s sharing his precious ice-cream with me, suddenly a guy with blonde hair ran up to me. He panted, and pointed in the direction he came from. Miku! Rin she s hurting me again. Do something. he panted.

Rin ran up to me, Noooo. I didn t, he just started to annoy me so I hit him. she attempted to explain. I just smiled, Len s face started to turn red, I felt someone urgently pull on my arm. Kaito stared at me with his blue eyes, I noticed Luka standing glaring at me. Come on! We have to finish singing the song, unless you want to be erased by the master. she cried. Luka ran off, looking for Meiko. In a couple of minutes she ran back, her face flushed, Meiko. She s gone. I can t find anything of hers. I can t even find one bottle of sake. she screamed. Fear crept into my mind, a hand grabbed mine. I stared into Kaito s eyes, when a note came fluttering down. Gakupo came running into the room, "Hey! Did you guys read this notice?" he screamed.  
>I couldn't turned around, tears were welling up in my eyes. Only Kaito noticed, he held me close to his chest. His shirt turned wet and I tried to pull away but he held me close. The note read, "Hurry, get out of here. The Vocaloid World in't safe anymore, i sacrificed myself for you guys. Luka should know but most likely she lied and said she didn't. Master has sent the Utauloids to kill us. Go into the hall, two doors to the left is a red and black room. The room we couldn't open. Say 'Meiko sent me.' and it will open. Good luck." Kaito read the note and stared at me, he pulled me tighter into his arms. Suddenly my face was lifted and all I saw was his beautiful blue eyes, when our lips met. The warmth sent my entire body tingling, as we pulled away, I saw my tears on his face. Len and Rin were staring at us in shock. Len's face got red with anger when Rin behind him stuck out her thumb at me and smilled.<br>I grabbed Kaito's hand, Rin and Len came slowly, we saw the door. Luka and Gakpo were already there, they were stepping into a black swirling hole. I grabbed Luka's hand, and we all fell in. I knew we weren't in Vocaloid World anymore, we were on this planet called Earth. A woman stood over us, she held out her hand to Rin. Rin reached over to take it but *SMACK* Rin's started to cry "Why? Luka-sempai what did I do?"" Luka shook her head, "Don't talk to strangers." she said queitly to Rin, "I'm sorry we have to go." she continued facing the woman. "Wait! I came on the behalf of my master who knew your friend Meiko-san." Luka raised her eyebrow, Len got up and started to follow her. Luka's face showed how shocked she was, she never showed her emotions. Len never trusted anyone except Rin, we all started to get up and follow the woman.

We stood facing a beautiful mansion, it's pearly white marble was accented with the lushious garden down below. Once we stepped in we were greeted by a woman about the same age as Master. "Hello. I'm your msater's wife." she got cut off by us attempting to run away. "I'm not here to hurt you. Actually..." she cut off, and started rummaging through her pockets. She held out a crumpled piece of paper, i gingerly picked it up and after reading it I threw it into the fireplace. Luka and the rest of them stared at me as if I was stupid. Kaito who read over my shoulder understood. "I didn't have a choice, it was Meiko's last wish. For whoever that read the note to burn it automatically, so plese don't hate me." I cried, cringing waiting for someone to hit me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that everyone was staring into the floor with tears dripping onto their clothes. Master's wife ran away while we were talking over Meiko's note and shoved a uniform into each one of our hands. "Since you guys are going to stay, might as well go to school. This is another one of Meiko's wishes. Miku, you and Mikuo are going to 11th grade." She was cut off by our glances to each other. I started to blush "Ummmm... well when Master created me, I was created with a twin like Rin and Len. We were separated and never met again." I explained. I saw him at the doorway, instead of seeing him with the same sea green hair as me. He had pitch black, he threw tubes at us. "Color your hair. Only Len, and Rin don't need too, so hurry." he demanded. The next day we enter Shinwa High, me, Mikuo, Kaito were all in the same class. Luka and Gakupo were our sempai by one year. Len and Rin were freshmans, not long after we entered the school I was pulled out with Kaito.

Rin and Len grinned at us sheepishly in the principal's office. "We didn't do anything wrong, the guy was bullying us." Kaito sighed, i shook my head, these two twins will never change. Master's wife stepped in and she looked at us disappointingly. Of course she would be disappointed, we got in trouble the first day of school. Suddenly Gakupo and Luka entered, Gakupo dragged by a security officer. His hair instead of the pitch black that we dyed, was his natural purple. I shook my head again, "I'm so sorry, you treated us so kindly and this how we repaid you." Master's wife (Mrs. Sato) just smiled. She handed the principal and we exited the school. We went into a deserted road, where all we saw in a distance was a crumbling shed. As we approached it, Mrs. Sato's smile grew bigger. We entered only to find a well furnished warehouse.


End file.
